razorfandomcom-20200214-history
Supercharged
Supercharged '''is an episode of '''Chaos Assembly. Synopsis When Ryan and Brayden are participating in a finalists race, Bad Brayden tries to take matters into his own hands. However, when Bad Brayden's plan backfires - literally - Ryan will have to help and save him using Chrome and Rachel's new upgrade. Plot At Christian Assembly, 6 hours before the present, the kids are talking about the big race at Chaos Assembly. Bailee says her vote is on Ryan. Empris mimes Brayden winning the race. Brayden turns around devilishly, whispering to himself that he is gonna win. Ryan flies into Christian Assembly's playground and teleports everyone to Chaos Assembly. 5 minutes later, at Isle Base X, Chrome is panicking. The gang hears her and comes down the elevator to check on him. Ryan asks her what's going on, and she says that they got another big disaster in the making, all on account of her evil twin, Crazar. She explains that ever since they were little baby creators, her twin has been doing challenges every year between them to see who can come up with the top-powered. Sadly, every year she has participated, she has lost to her evil twin. Suddenly, she turns on a video transmission, where Crazar is greeting her, telling her that this year he dares the professor to come up with a super fast racer to race against his new invention - the Destiny Shadow Velociter. Shee starts cackling, and saying what a race she has in store for her little sister. He then explains the race track. Before ending her transmission, Crazar tells her to rev up or give up. Kaitlyn tries to cheer Chrome up, telling him that whatever they build would beat anything on wheels. Ryan tells the professor that he was gonna need a great driver for this challenge. Professor Von Drake then gets an idea and says that he needed Mickey. Mickey objected, saying that his roadster wasn't fast enough.the Isle Kidz approach Isle Base X, where Rachel is finishing on the vehicles for the big race later that day. She says she also has added an upgrade to all of the Isle Racers. Before Rachel can say what it is, however, Soundtrack and DJ K. comes on everyone's intercoms, announcing that the race was about to begin. The kids get in their drivers quick and head to the racetrack. When they get there, everyone is lining up at the starting line, Avatars are getting concessions, and DJ K and Soundtrack are sitting in the watchers' booth. DJ K announces that the race will start in 2 minutes. The Isle Kidz line up at the starting line alongside the other kids. Bad Brayden comes in with the Black Bounty, a ship-roadster that is tough enough to withstand a hit from a tsunami. DJ K announces that the race is about to begin. Transcript (At Christian Assembly, people are talking about the Moon Race for Chaos Assembly.) Emory: My Tornado Tumbler will win the race tonight. Bailee: You wish. Speaking of wish, to object, my Lamp Raider is in tip-top shape. I spent almost all of last week preparing for this race. The only way you can win is on a wish and a prayer. (Empris walks up, waving her fingers in a way to say "Nuh-uh!" She mimes herself driving her racer, the Light Swipe, followed by her gaining a trophy and the Avatars cheering.) Bailee: Nuh-uh to you! (Behind them, Bad Brayden says that he is gonna win to himself, and use the trophy's power for some real nastiness.) (At nighttime, when everyone has went to bed, Ryan is ready to teleport everyone. Ryan: You ready to ride, little bro? Josh: Ride and roll! Ryan: Let's go then. By the powers of amber, and the powers of sight, bring all Avatars to the kingdom of light! (Everyone is teleported to Chaos Assembly's main Avaporter, where they are already in racing clothes.) Ryan: Great. We're here. Team, let's get to base. Tiara, Josh, Nolan, Kaitlyn: Right! MorfBoards, go! Brayden: Why aren't you going to the race, Isle Kidz? Ryan: We have to pick up our vehicles, Brayden. Tiara: Next time, mind your own business! ''(The Isle Kidz ride their ''